Faerthurin
Summary Faerthurin is an aloof and hostile Grey Elf Wizard with a mysterious past. She has a love of books and knowledge, and an incredibly sharp tongue. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. | High 8-C average. | 8-A average. | 7-C. Name: Faerthurin Origin: Welcome to the Show Age: Grey Elf equivalent of a twenty-five year old. Gender: Female Classification: Grey Elf, Wizard Powers and Abilities: Acid Manipulation, Air manipulation, Aura, Clairvoyance, Creation, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Durability Negation , Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect magic), Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Genius Intelligence, Heat Manipulation , Homing Attack (Magic Missile), Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Light Manipulation, Longevity, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation Magic Negation, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Pocket Reality Manipulation Portal Creation, Precognition, Resistance, Rope Manipulation, ShapeshiftingSize Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Summoning Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Manipulation Weather Manipulation Attack Potency: Below Average Level '''physically. '''Street Level '''with Magic (Can instantly kill an ordinary human with her spells) | '''Large Building level physically (Average for a character between levels 2-6 as calculated by using these feats and then calculating the rate of exponential growth to determine increase at each level. Can easily harm characters that can withstand direct hits from lightning). Higher '''with magic | '''Multi-City Block Level '''physically (Average for a character between levels 7-14, can easily harm characters strong enough to tank the "disintegrate" spell). '''Higher with Magic | Town Level physically(Able to inflict damage on other Lvl 15 characters). Higher with magic. | Mountain Level physically (Can keep up with the Balor). Higher with Magic | Mountain Level physically (Stronger than before, Traded blows with Mamon and Belial). Higher with Magic | Island Level physically (Fought against a Squad of Demons). Higher with Magic | Planet Level physically (Casually oneshot hundreds of demons in a single blow). Higher with Magic Speed: Peak Human, '''with '''Transonic reflexes and combat speed (Able to fight on par with and react to characters fast enough to snatch arrows and bullets out of the air) | High Hypersonic+ '(Able to react to characters who can dodge lightning, average speed is around Mach 70) | '''Massively Hypersonic '(MUCH faster than before, Mach 300) | 'Massively Hypersonic '(Mach 700) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Could keep up with The Balor, Mach 1912.4) | | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before, Mach 2335.2) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 2851.5) | Relativistic (Casually speed-blitzed entire armies of Demons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class | Large Building Class '''average. | '''Multi-City Block Class. | Town Class. | Mountain Class | Mountain Class | Island Class | Planet Class Durability: Average Human Level(Sturdier than most wizards, but still more frail than the melee fighters. A good hit will insta-kill her) Large Building level on average (Able to take hits from characters of equivalent level) | Multi-City Block Level average | Town Level | Mountain Level | Mountain Level | Island Level | Planet Level Stamina: Very high. Can fight unimpeded even while grievously injured. Range: Standard melee range. Up to hundreds of feet with magic Standard Equipment: Quarterstaff, Spellbooks Intelligence: '''Extremely high. Knowledgeable about many subects. Average tactical and emotional intelligence '''Weaknesses: '''Low self worth, physically frail compared to other characters of her tier, Magic can be depleted. Some powers may not be available depending on spell selection. '''Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Crushing Despair: Paralyses target with sorrow and despair * Lighting Bolt: Fires a bolt of lightning from fingertips * Magic Missle Conjures several homing missiles of pure magic * Summon Monster: Summmons an extraplanar creature to aid her in battle. Key: Beginning of Series | Season 1, Pre-Labyrinth | Season 1, Post Labyrinth | Early Season 2 | Late Season 2 | Season 3 | Demigod Form, Limited | Demigod Form, Full Power